The Berry And The Seven Beauty 's
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: Ichigo heeft geen ervaring met de vrouwen, op een avond dat hij een vreemde dromenvanger kreeg . Word hij de volgende morgen wakker, met 7 naakte schoonheiden .
1. Look Out For The Dream !

**Story Titel ! : The Berry And The Seven Beauty's**

**Koppels : IchigoxHarem(F)**

**Waar gaat het over : Ichigo Kurosaki heeft nooit ervaring met vrouwen, maar op een dag word hij wakker . In een kamer met 7 naakte schoonehiden ! **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Drama, Yuri (beetje) , Harem & Pregnant**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki zuchte als hij zijn date weg ziet gaan, het is ... Hoeveelste ? Oh ja

de 10de mislukte date, hij had 3 jaar lang volgehouden met Rukia . Maar ze werd verliefd op een ander jongen, van een ander school dus . En vertrok ze ook naar die school, en zo is het uit gegaan . Hij had ook met Orihime Inoue gehad, maar hij vond niks klikken tussen hun . Dus maakte hij het uit, waar vele erg geschok zijn . Sinds Orihime de mooiste meisje was van school, en ook de enigste met een DD - Cup . Hij date dan 8 anderen, maar ze waren allemaal het zelfde . Hij liep zuchtent naar huis, en keek op zijn horloge . Het is nog vroeg eigenlijk, en heeft geen zin eigelijk om de hele dag thuis te zijn . Dus liep hij langs de winkels, hij kwam dan een vreemd winkeltje tegen ." Huh ? Die stond hier gisteren niet ." Zei Ichigo verbaasd en uit nieuwsierig heid, liep hij de oude winkel binnen . " Hallo ? " Riep hij en liep verder binnen, de winkel was donker en er waren kleine lampjes aan ." Dezen winkel geef me de creeps . "

" Oh hoezo ?"

" Wel omdat het hier ... " Ichigo werd stil en schreeuwde als hij zich om draaide, een oude dame stond achter hem . En keek hem lastig aan ." Oi ! Het is een winkel hier, geen concert begrepen ! " Riep ze zelf kwaad, Ichigo sweatdropped op dat ." Sorry . " Moppelde hij en keek verder rond ." Zoek je iets of wat ? "Vroeg de oude vrouw, Ichigo haalden zijn schouders op ." Nah niet echt ."

" Zoek je iets voor jou vriendinnetje dan, je ziet er eigelijk niet uit als een jonge gast . Die iets uit zo winkel als dezen, iets voor zijn familie of gewoon vrienden koopt ." Ichigo rolde zijn ogen en keek naar de vissen kom, waar porseleine vissen in waren die drijven in vreemd water ." Nah is juist uitgegaan met haar en mij ."

" Oh ? Was het jou eerste ?" Vroeg de oude vrouw nieuwsierig, _ze heeft vast niet veel met iemand te praten _dacht Ichigo . " Nee het was mijn 10de, mijn eerste dumpte me voor een ander na 3 jaar ." De vrouw probeerde haar lach in te houden ." Ocharme joch dat jij zijt ! Je zijt geloof ik nog niet eens, in de puberteit en het gaat al aan en uit als een lamp . " Ichigo was stil en keek verder rond . " Wie weet ." Zei hij moppelend, plots kreeg hij iets in zijn gezicht gegooid ." What the ... " Hij pakte het snel, en keek er naar . Het was een dromen vanger, in oranje kleur met parreltjes, de veren hangde slap aan de zij kant, en in het midden stak een zilver diamant in . " Wat is dit voor oude vrouw ? "Vroeg Ichigo ." Wat onbeleefd jonge snot aap, wel dit is voor jou ." Antwoorde de vrouw ." Sinds je het uit heb met je vriendinnentje, helpt dezen dromenvanger je goede dromen te bezorgen . En geloof me ze komen ook nog uit ." Zegt de oude vrouw tegen een stomverbaasde Ichigo, die naar de dromenvanger keek en dan naar de vrouw . " Ja het zal wel ik moet dit niet , toch wel bedankt ." Zei Ichigo en gaf het terug, en ging uit de winkel . Hij voelde de koude wind tegen zijn gezicht, en keek terug naar de winkel . " Ik heb hier slecht voor gevoel voor ." Moppelde hij weer, en liep door maar hij merkte niet . Dat hij bekeken word .

" Grote broer ! Het eten is klaar ! " Riep Yuzu van onder als ze aan de trap stond ." Ik kom !" Riep Ichigo en rende naar onder, hij kwam dan plots Kon tegen . Die aan de trap leuning leunde ." Wel wel grote broer, wat heb ik gehoord ... " Grijnsde hij ." Kon Shut up . " Zei Ichigo en gaf Kon boks in de gezicht, voor dat hij nog iets kon zeggen . Toen Ichigo onder kwam, sprong zijn vader op hem . " Ichigo ! Ik heb gehoord dat je mooiste prachtigste geliefde in de steek heb gelaten ! Hoe kun je dit haar aan doen ? ! Was het door haar ouders ? Was het omdat ze verloofd was met sterkere en knappere jonge gast ? Zat ze al in een relatie met misbruik relatie met een ander jongen ? Was ze zwa ... " Ichigo schopte hem tussen de benen, en ging zitten om te gaan eten . " Masaki - Chan ! Ichigo verwoeste mijn kindergeld ! " Riep Isshin triestig . " Idiot vader ." Moppelde beide Karin en Ichigo, en aten door Yuzu zuchte naar haar vader . En schepte het eten verder op het bord, Kon kwam nog naar onder met een grijns ." Nee hoor vader, het was andersom ." Zei hij als hij ging zitten, en zijn bord aan nam ." Ziet er goed uit Yuzu-Chan ." Yuzu glimlachte daar op ." Wat anders om ?" Zei Isshin verbaasd, Ichigo gaf Kon een schop . Maar Kon negeerde het ." Ja ze dumpte hem juist vandaag ! " En toen vloog een kom rijst in zijn gezicht ." Aaaah ! Mijn ogen ! Mijn ogen !"

" Je verdiende loon ." Zei Karin ." Kon-Kun ! Je moet grote broer niet zo pesten ! Hij heeft het moeilijk hoor ! " Zei Yuzu kwaad naar Kon, die zijn ogen rolde ." Wel daar kan ik niks aan doen, dat hij on-babe-magnete is ." Ichigo sweatdropped . " Zegt de gast die nooit een meisje heeft vast gepakt, op mama Karin en Yuzu na dan ." Kon keek in horror naar Ichigo en ging in de emo hoek zitten . " Je hebt mijn eer gebroken Ichigo - Teme ! "

" Sinds wanneer heb je eer ?" Vroeg Karin er nog op, dat het een steen op Kon 's rug nog viel van depressie . " Wel ik heb genoeg ." Zei Ichigo en stond op . " Heh ! Je hebt je eten nauwelijks aangeraakt ! " Zei Yuzu ." Ik heb niet echt honger Yuzu ." Zei Ichigo en liep verder boven, Yuzu keek teleurgesteld en keek dan kwaad naar Kon . " Het is jou schuld ! " Riep Yuzu en sloeg met een deeg rol op hem . " Je weet hoe het is voor hem, hij eet nauwelijks al genoeg ! En nu eet hij weer niet door jou ! " Kon probeerde te vluchten, en Yuzu rende achter hem aan . " Sorry ! " Riep Kon als hij van hem probeerde weg te komen .

Toen Ichigo uit de badkamer kwam, hij droeg zijn één hand zijn kleren . En met de ander deed hij de deur toe, en liep naar zijn kamer . Het was nog niet zo koud, en de huis was best warm . Dus droeg Ichigo nog een shirt en alleen zijn boxers ." Jeez wat een familie dat ik heb ." Zei Ichigo als hij de lawaai van Yuzu en Kon hoorde, Isshin probeerd blijkbaar er tussen te vringen . En Karin gaf weer een opmerking van _' Jullie zijn zo kinderachtig voor zo iets kleins ',_ Ichigo rolde zijn ogen als hij weer verder liep . _Moet jij juist zeggen Mvr . Ik - Word - Gek - Als - Ik - Mr - Teddy - Niet - Heb ! _Toen hij de kamer in liep, en de deur toe deed . Zag hij iets op zijn bed liggen, hij ging kijken en zag dat het de dromenvanger was . Die hij achterliet in de winkel, hij keek vragent naar de dromenvanger . " What the hell ? " Hij legde zijn kleren weg, en nam de dromenvanger op . " Hoe komt die hier ." Plots merkte hij dat er een kaartje aan hangde ." Huh ? "

Hij nam de kaartje tussen zijn vinger, en deed het open en begon te lezen .

**De meeste dromen zijn bedrog **

**Dus daarom heb je dezen dromen vanger**

**Je wilt een goede droom hebben **

**Die uitkomt als je er naar verlangt **

Ichigo keek vragent, en keek naar de dromen vanger ." Uit komt als ik er naar verlang . " _Wat probeert die vrouw te zeggen ? _" Ik vertrouw dit niet ik gooi dit beter weg, nee wacht ik ga naar de politie voor stalking en in braak . " Zei Ichigo maar kon plots niet bewegen, als hij de midden diamant zag schijnen . Het begon erg warm te worden, en voelde zich dan ook slaperig . _Wat gebeurt er ? Ik kan me niet bewegen, wat is dit raar gevoel ? _Ichigo keek rechtop en zag dan de oude vrouwtje voor zijn raam staan, ze grijnsde naar hem en zwaaide . " Zoete Dromen Ichigo Kurosaki . " zeide ze fluisterent voor dat ze verdween, _hoe weet ze mijn naam ? _Was het laatste wat Ichigo dacht, voor dat hij in diepe slaap viel .

* * *

**Yo ! Dit is weer een ander IchigoxHarem ! Maar dit keer is Ichigo niet de uke of de gene die een genderbender gaat krijgen . **

**That Guy needs a break to ! Wel het is niet echt een versie van Sneeuwwitje :P **

**Bye bye !**


	2. The Seven Beauty 's

Ichigo voelde een warme licht aan zijn gezicht schijnen, en deed moezaam zijn ogen open . Maar zag in begin niks, sinds de zon te fell in zijn ogen scheen ." Oh hij is wakker ! " Riep iemand ." Stil ! " Siste de ander ." Dadelijk schrikt hij zich nog kapot ! " Antwoorde ze verder, _wie is daar ? _Dacht Ichigo . " Hoe kan hij van ons schrikken als we so hot zijn ? " Vroeg de ander die beetje lustig klinkt ." Dat vraag ik me ook af ." Zei de ander met een laagje sarcasme, Ichigo zag dan wazige beelden . Maar als zijn zicht beter werd, kwam zijn ogen terecht op ." Haaaaaaaaa ! " Schreeuwde hij en duwde zich zelf van de godinnen rijk weg ." Wat is hier aan de hand ? ! " Vroeg hij als hij in schok naar de 6 vrouwen keek ." Oh hij is wakker ." Zei één met lang bruin haar ." Is dat de enigste wat je gaat zeggen !" Riep Ichigo kwaad ." Chill man we bedoelde je niet te laten schrikken ." Zei de één met het rood lang haar ." Ik ben Renja Abarai ." Antwoorde ze dan ze wees naar een meisje met kort zwart haar ." Dit is Kayla Shiba ." En wees naar een ander meisje ." Dit is Hitsugaya Shiro-Chan ."

" Ik ben Grima Jaegerjaquez ." Antwoorde de vrouw met lang blauw haar ." Ik ben Uilquorra Cifer ." Zei de meisje die naast Grima zat, ze leek erg veel op een Emo terwijl Grima op een kat leek ." Ik Sosuka Aizen ." Antwoorde de vrouw met de lang bruin haar ." Ik ben Ichigo Kurosaki, en waarom ben ik hier ? !" Vroeg hij als hij uit het bed stapte ." We vonden je toen we wandeling maken waren . " Antwoorde Kayla eerlijk ." Waar ? " Vroeg Ichigo ." In het bos natuurlijk suffie ! " Antwoorde Renja ." In het bos maar hoe kan dat nou ? ! Ik viel in slaap in bed toen ... " _Vreemd ik kan me de rest van de avond nauwelijks herrineren_, dacht Ichigo bezorgt plots ging de deur open . En er kwam meisje binnen met een rood zomer jurkje, kort zwart haar en een tattoage van 69 op haar wang ." Aaaah ! Waarom zijn jullie naakt ! " Riep de één meisje .

" We werden pas wakker ." Antwoorde Shiro-Chan als ze op een stoel ging zitten, het meisje met de 69 symbool rolde haar ogen . En keek dan naar Ichigo ." Het spijt me van hun gedrag ik hoop dat er niks is gebeurt ." Zei het meisje ." Huh het is okay . " Zei Ichigo ongemakkelijk ." Ik ben Hisagi Shuuhai ." Zei ze en hield een hand uit ." Ik ben Ichigo Kurosaki . " En schudde een hand terug ." Jullie gaan verdomme nu aan kleden ! " Riep Shuuhai kwaad naar de meisjes, de meisjes rende snel de kamer uit . Shuuhai leide ichigo terug naar zijn bed, en gaf hem zijn dienblad waar eten op was ." Hier ik geloof dat je niks hebt gegeten, voor lang dat je uit was ." Zei Shuuhai met een glimlach ." Hoe lang ben ik hier al ?" Vroeg Ichigo Shuuhai keek nadenkent ." Ik geloof een week ."

" Een week ! " Riep Ichigo schokent ." Yep een week, weet je hoe moeilijk het was om je in leven te houden ."

" Had me dan naar het ziekenhuis gebracht ."

" Maar ... We leven te ver van het dorp, en het zou nog gevaarlijker zijn . Als je onderweg gewond waard gebrachte ." Zei Shuuhei ." Oh ... " Zei Ichigo en keek weg ." Bedankt Hisagi - San ."

Shuuhai glimlachte ." Noem me gewoon Shuuhai okay ? !" Riep ze met een glimlach, Ichigo bloosde beetje . " Okay ... " Shuuhai stond op en ging weg ." Eet op je gemak ik ga onder het eten voor de anderen klaar maken ." Zei Shuuhai en sloot de deur, Ichigo zuchte als hij naar bord keek . En begon te eten, hij was verrast na de eerste hap . Dat het niet alleen lekker was, maar het had een goede smaak zelfs ook ." Jeez ze kan betere kok worden dan Yuzu ." Ichigo stopte met eten, en dacht na over zijn familie . _De vraag is hoe kom ik hier ? Denken mijn familie aan mij ? Is iemand al op mij opzoek ? _Hij zuchte en keek naar buiten . _Ik moet hier het beste van maken blijkbaar . _Dacht Ichigo .

Na 2 dagen kon Ichigo al beetje lopen, maar met het zitten heeft hij nog problemen mee . De meisjes helpen hem dan in bad te stoppen, ze blijken niet beschaamt te zijn dat Ichigo naakt is . Ichigo in tegendeel is wel beschaamt, op de moment was het Kayla's beurt om hem te helpen ." Ichigo-San het is tijd voor je bad ." Zei Kayla als ze zijn kamer binnen ging, Ichigo glimlachte en knikte ja ." Okay ." Zei hij Kayla bloosde en keek weg . " Heb je nog hulp nodig ? Met het wandelen ." Ichigo schudde zijn hoofd nee ." Ik kan nu wel zelf lopen Kayla-San, ik heb wel nog hulp nodig van zitten jammer genoeg ." Kayla glimlachte en nam Ichigo 's spullen en ging met hem naar de badkamer, toen ze daar kwamen . Helpte hem uitkleden, en zette Ichigo dan in bad ." Dank je Kayla-San ." Zei Ichigo met een dankbare glimlach ." Je hoef me niet te bedanken Ichigo-San, ik ben blij dat ik je kan helpen ." Zei Kayla . " Nee echt waar bedankt ." Kayla bloosde als Ichigo zijn arme beetje inzeepte, en keek weg als zijn borstkast een mooi reflex gaf . Ze voelde haar zelf zo rood worden, ze dacht dat ze misschien dood ging van de schaamte . Als ze terug naar hem keek, zag ze zijn ogen gesloten en dat hij relaxte van de warme bad . Ichigo hoorde iets vallen op de grond, en deed zijn ogen open . Hij keek geschokt als Kayla in het bad kruipte ." Kayla-San ? Wat doe je ? ... " Kayla legde haar vinger op zijn lippen en bloosde ." Dan ben ik ook gewassen en ... Ik kan je een goede massage geven als je wilt ." Zei ze stil ." Oh ... Wel okay maar je moet me niet zo laten schrikken ." Zei hij als hij weg keek, Kayla glimlachte en helpte Ichigo omdraaien . " Relax Ichigo-San ." Zei ze en begon hem dan te masseren, eerst zijn schouders tot zijn nek en schouderbladeren . Ichigo zuchte van genot als hij Kayla's dunne vingers voelde, Kayla drukte beetje op de schouder bladeren . En voelde een klein schok door Ichigo 's rug, ze bloosd een werkte verder .

Ichigo voelde haar borsten tegen zijn rug prikken, haar tepels maakte een lekker beweging . " Kayla-San beetje lager . " Zei Ichigo en ze ging lager, ze keek over Ichigo 's rug naar zijn gezicht . Het was ontspannen en was volledig relax, ze glimlachte er op ze vond het schattig . Ze kon niet helpen maar keek naar onder, door de water en schuim heen . Zag ze de tipje van de penis, naar boven gluren wie aan massaren is . Ze begon nog lager te gaan, en ging met haar handen naar voor . Ichigo draaide zich om, en Kayla ging juist naar voor . En hun lippenplante juist op elkaar, en keken elkaar schokend aan .

* * *

**De lemon komt in de volgende Chapter **

**Ik denk ook dat jullie weten wie ik heb gender gebendert :P Ik kan al niet wachten tot het einde ! **

**Bye bye !**


	3. Kalina Shiba

Kayla was de eerste die uit de schok kwam, en duwde haar zelf van hem af . " Ichigo-San ... " Maar Kayla was onderbroken door Ichigo 's kus, ze kuste hem terug en sloot haar ogen . Ichigo draaide zich voorzichtig om, en ging op Kayla beetje leunen . Kayla kreunde in de kus als haar borsten tegen Ichigo 's borstkast drukte, Ichigo drukte zijn tong tegen Kayla's lippen . En likte voorzichtig haar lippen, Kayla voelde de natte tong tegen haar lippen . En deed haar mond open, en voelde meteen Ichigo 's tong tegen die van haar . Hun tongen draaide tegen elkaar, en hun monden verlieten elkaar niet . Ichigo stopte met kussen en keek haar aan, zijn ogen waren vol met lust net als de haar ." Ichigo-San ." Zei ze gefluistert Ichigo bracht zijn lippen naar haar hals, en ging zo naar tussen de hals en de schouder . En beet haar net als een vampier die bloed zuigd van de slachtoffer, Kayla kreunde van de pijn en genot . Ichigo likte de beetje bloed uit de wond, en ging dan door naar de borsten van Kayla . Hij nam rustig de moment om de borsten na te kijken, en nam ze allebei in zijn handen . En kneep er in de borsten zijn veel te groot voor zijn handen blijkbaar, want ze vallen er half uit zijn handen . _Ze heeft blijkbaar een E-Cup want de haren zijn groter dan Inoue-San _dacht Ichigo, en begon te zuigen aan tepels en kneep met zijn ander hand in de ander tepel . Kayla sloot haar ogen en begon zwaar te hijgen, als ze Ichigo 's tong over haar tepel voelde . " Aaaah ! Aah Ichigo-San ! Het voeld zo goed ! Aaah ..." Ichigo beet dan aan de tepel, en likte dan rustig er over . Zijn ander hand die niks te doen had, begon rustig naar onder en begon Kayla's benen uit elkaar te drijven . Kayla voelde dat en probeerde de hand weg te duwen, maar Ichigo kuste haar dan op nieuw . En liet zijn hand over haar vagina strelen, Kayla kreunde en duwde Ichigo weg . Een connectie van speeksel verbinde Ichigo en Kayla's mond, Kayla sloot haar ogen en bloosde als ze weg keek . " Ichigo-San ... Weet je zeker ? " Ichigo keek naar haar alsof ze tweede hoofd is bij gekomen, en glimlachte naar haar voor dat hij een kus op haar wang gaf . " Waarom zou ik er over twijfelen ? " Vroeg Ichigo en kneep dan met zijn één hand, die nog tegen haar Vagina zat . De clitoris liet Kayla zo hard kreunen, dat Ichigo weet dat de ander onder het hebben gehoord . En duwde dan zijn hoofd tussen de benen, en begon de clitoris te likken en beet er zachtjes in . Kayla duwde zijn hoofd dieper, en liet een klein schreeuwtje uit . Als ze haar orgasme los liet, Ichigo voelde de zoete smaak en likte het weg . En keek dan naar Kayla met een glimlach, Kayla keek vragent naar Ichigo tot dat ze een vinger in haar opening voelde ." Haa ! Dat doet pijn Ichigo-San ! " Zeide ze als ze probeerde de vinger eruit te halen, maar Ichigo duwde de handen weg . En drukte een tweede vinger in .

" Relax Kayla-San dan doet het minder pijn geloof me ." Zei hij en spreide de opening wijd open, Kayla bloosde fell en kreunde van pijn en genot als er een derde vinger kwam . " Ichigo-San . " Ichigo stopte wat hij doen was, en keek hoe Kayla haar benen wijd open doet . Dat goede zicht gaf op de vochtige vagina, en de opening die helemaal open is . " Kayla-San relax ik beloof dat het goed gaat voelen okay ." Zei Ichigo als hij zijn penis voor haar opening zette, zijn hele penis was glad en glimde van de voorvocht en het water . En duwde dan zijn penis in haar opening, en begon voorzichtig in en uit te gaan . Kayla nam Ichigo stevig vast, en drukte hem stevig ook tegen haar . Het duurde niet veel lang meer, en beide kwamen in de 7de hemel terecht . Als wit zicht hun ogen bedekte .

**Ichigo 's kamer **

" Zeker dat het gaat Ichigo-San ? " Vroeg Shuuhai als ze verband rond zijn been deed, Ichigo knikte ja ." Yep het gaat, ik moet weer rusten voor dat mijn been weer op orde is ." Zeide hij Shuuhai knikte ja en ging dan weg ." Ik kom zo u eten brengen ." Zei ze en vertrok Ichigo bleef alleen met Kayla, die naar hem durfde te kijken ." Kayla-San ? " Ichigo keek naar haar en glimlachte als ze dieper bloos ." Kom hier ." Zei Ichigo en Kayla ging naar hem, ze keek nog steeds niet naar hem . Ichigo nam haar schouders vast . En trok haar naar voor, Kayla schrok en keek met grote ogen als Ichigo haar kuste . Ichigo stopte met kussen en glimlachte ." Geen zorgen het is onze secret ." Zeide hij Kayla knikte ja en bloosde nog feller als Ichigo haar tegen zich aan drukte . Beide vielen in slaap niet langer, toen Shuuhai terug kwam met Ichigo 's eten . Keek ze vragent naar de scene voor haar, en haalde haar schouders op en zette de bord met eten op het nachtkastje ." Jeez ik vraag me echt soms af wat jullie hebben uitgespookt ." Ze liep naar de deur en sloot het als ze uit de kamer was ." Maar op eerlijk te zijn denk ik ook maar beter niet ." En ging naar onder om de rest van het eten op bord te plaatsen .

* * *

**Het is een korte lemon I know, ik hoop dat het niet te OOC was . De volgende Chapter is nog steeds KaylaxIchigo okay ? **

**Ps ik heb de naam Kalina, verrandert in Kayla ;)**

**Bye bye !**


	4. Ocean Eyes

Het was al 3 dagen geleden sinds dat gebeurde en, Kayla en Ichigo konden elkaar soms niet in de ogen kijken . De anderen hebben, blijkbaar nog niks in de gaten . En soms komt Kayla in zijn kamer, en geeft ze Ichigo een blowjob .

Ichigo lag rustig te slapen, tot dat hij iets hoorde . Hij deed zijn ogen open, en zag Kayla de kamer binnen komen . Ze deed de deur zachtjes dicht, en draaide haar om . En zag dat Ichigo, naar haar kijken was . Ze bloosde fell ." Sorry ik wou je niet wakker maken ." Zeide ze als ze naar hem liep .

Als ze dichter bij kwam, zag Ichigo goed wat ze aan heeft . Een heel dun nachtkleedje, die doorzichtig is en haar . Tepels goed liet zien, de nachtkleedje was ook wel klein . Als het nauwelijks haar, slipje bedekte en tegen haar borsten drukte . De kleur is mooi licht blauw, Ichigo kon zijn ogen niet van haar af houden .

" Wat vind je er van ? " Vroeg Kayla als ze naar hem keek, met half open ogen . Ze ging op hem liggen, en keek hem aan met lust . Die in haar ogen zijn verschenen ." Heel sexy ." Zeide Ichigo en kuste haar, Kayla kuste hem terug . En Ichigo 's handen gingen, onder haar nachtkleedje . En trok die omhoog, en zochte haar slipje .

Kayla kreunde als ze, Ichigo 's vinger voelde over haar vagina . En beet haar lip, om de kreuns in te houden . Ichigo likte dan haar nek, en zijn hand ging in . De slipje en drukte op de clitoris, en wreef er over heen . Kayla keek kreunde een stukje harder, maar Ichigo kuste haar . Zo dat ze niet de anderen wakker maakte .

Maar ze stopte met kussen, en glimlachte naar hem ." Laat me je ook goed voelen ." Zeide ze en deed Ichigo 's dekens weg, en trok zijn broek in één keer weg . En keek naar de stijve penis, die voor haar gezicht zat ." Het is zo groot ." Zeide ze half kreunend, en gaf hem een lik . En nam het dan helemaal in, Ichigo kreunde en hield Kayla's haar vast .

En keek toe als ze hem een, blowjob zat te geven . Kayla's tong proefde de smaak, van Ichigo 's penis . Het was zouterig, maar tegen gelijk ook zoet . Ze kon er niet genoeg van krijgen, en pakte Ichigo 's ballen . En kneep er zachtjes in, Ichigo kreunde van genot .

Kayla's tong voelde goed, en voelde dat hij klaar moest komen . Dus liet hij haar stoppen, ze keek naar hem en hij glimlachte ." Geen zorgen je deed het goed ." Zeide hij en gaf haar een kus, op haar voorhoofd en ging naar haar vagina .

En begon daar aan te likken, en spreide de opening met zijn vingers . Kayla kreunde van genot, maar hield haar stil om een hand . Over haar mond te doen, en met haar ander hand . Ging ze over de tepel, van haar één borst .

Ichigo vingerde haar sneller, en proefde niet veel later . Een lekker smaak in zijn mond komen, en wist dat Kayla haar orgasme kreeg . Hij keek naar haar, en ging over haar liggen . " Laat je me in ? Laat je de boze wolf in ? " Vroeg hij Kayla keek naar hem, en deed haar benen wijd open ." Ja kom in mij nu ." Zeide ze en nam Ichigo 's schouders vast, en Ichigo ging meteen in Kalina .

Kayla kreunde hard en beet haar lip weer, maar Ichigo kuste haar . En ze kuste Ichigo meteen terug, terwijl ze de genot voelde . Die haar vagina kreeg, Ichigo 's penis was zo groot en dik . Kayla voelde dat ze in de zevende hemel zat, Ichigo keek naar Kalina . Kayla's ogen waren half gesloten .

Ze was aan het zweten, en haar gekreun was muziek in zijn oren . Haar E-Cups ging met haar mee, als ze zat te bewegen . Ichigo likte haar tepels, en zuigde er hard aan . Kayla keek naar hem, en hield dan zijn hoofd vast . En kreunde als ze voelde, dat ze weer een orgasme kreeg .

" Ichigo haa ! Ichi - aaaaah ... " Ichigo kreunde met haar mee, als hij voelde dat hij ook ging klaar komen ." Aah Kayla oh god ! Je zijt zo strak, ik ga klaar komen ! Aaah ! " Na 5 stoten kwam hij klaar .

Als Ichigo klaar kwam, zaten de 2 uitgeput op het bed . " Ichigo-San ." Kayla nam Ichigo vast, Ichigo knuffelde haar terug ." Ik hou van je Ichigo-San ." Zeide ze Ichigo glimlachte, voor ze beide in slaap vielen .

S'morgens

" Heb je goed geslapen Ichigo-San ? "Vroeg Shuuhai als ze samen met hem, naar onder liepen Ichigo raakte nog steeds de weg kwijt ." Heel goed zelfs en u ? " Vroeg hij terug Shuuhai glimlachte en haalde haar schouders op ." Ik weet niet goed geloof ik, alleen hoorde ik storende geluiden . Ik hoop dat het geen gevaarlijke beest is ." Zeide ze bezorgt .

Ze merkte niet, dat Ichigo een nerveus gezicht had . _' Denk er aan : Kalina en ik moeten leren, niet zo luid te kreunen ! '_

* * *

**Hier is eindenlijk Chapter 4 ! Ik ga de volgende dagen, ander Story 's uploaden die al lang niet zijn geupload ! **

**I love these couple, gender bender of geen gender bender ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	5. Renja Abarai

Vandaag was Ichigo alleen in het huis, okay wel niet misschien alleen . Sinds Renja besloot op hem te passen, Ichigo vond het best jammer . Dat Kayla niet op hem kon passen, maar ze heeft zo veel voor hem gedaan . Dat ze ook wat rust verdiend .

" Oi Berry kop ! Luister je wel wat ik zei ! " Riep Renja als ze haar voet, in Ichigo 's gezicht plaatste . Ichigo keek kwaad, en duwde haar voet weg ." Sorry wat zei je nu monkey ? " Zeide hij terug ." Noem me geen monkey ! " Schreeuwde Renja .

" Dan noem me niet Berry kop ! " Riep Ichigo terug ." Oh ja dwing je mij of wat ? "Vroeg Renja ." Als het moet dan ja, dan dwing ik u ." Zeide Ichigo als hij een naar haar toe leunde, Renja liet haar niet kennen . En leunde terug naar hem, sinds ze een tanktopje droeg . Waren haar dikke T heel duidenlijk .

" Wat nou waar kijk je naar ? " Ze zag dat Ichigo 's gezicht, begon te blosen en hij keekte weg . Ze keek naar hem, en merkte pas waar op hij bloosde ." Wat nooit borsten gezien ? " Zeide ze als ze een beetje met haar borsten speelde .

" Hou je mond ." Zeide Ichigo maar Renja, ging over Ichigo liggen . Zo dat zijn gezicht, bijna in haar borsten zaten ." Verdomme Monkey stop er mee ! " Riep hij en probeerde haar weg te duwen, maar dat lukte niet . Als Renja stevig aan hem vast greep ." Wil niet ! " Zeide ze Ichigo duwde haar harder, en dit keer kon ze hem niet tegen houden .

En beide vielen op het bed, Ichigo keek als Renja lang uit . Op hem lig haar shirt, was naar omhoog gegaan . En haar lang rood haar, was verspreid op het bed . Ichigo kon zich zelf niet meer kalm houden, als hij haar shirt omhoog deed . " He wat ga je doen ! " Schreeuwde Renja als ze naar hem keek, met grote ogen . " Ik ga je goed laten voelen ." Zeide Ichigo .

En begon aan tepels te zuigen, en kneep in beide dikke borsten . Renja voelde de schok, door haar lichaam komen . En kreunde als Ichigo, haar tepel helemaal in zijn mond deed . Ichigo 's één hand ging, naar onder en ging onder haar rok . En begon met zijn vingers, over haar slipje te gaan .

Renja bloosde en kreunde, als Ichigo haar clitoris raakte . En haar zelf nat begon te voelen ." Aaah Berry kop ! Stop haaaa nee ! " Ichigo glimlachte naar haar, en ging met zijn hoofd naar onder . En deed haar slipje weg ." Wel kijk hier wie zo nat is, terwijl ze nog nee zegt tegen mij . " Renja bloosde en kreunde, als ze Ichigo 's tong voelde .

Zijn tong was warm, en Ichigo proefde haar hele vagina . Renja pakte Ichigo 's hoofd, en nam zijn oranje haren vast . Als ze kreunde als Ichigo, vingers in haar deed . En dieper in haar ging, Ichigo stopte met likken . En kuste Renja op vollen mond, Renja kuste hem meteen terug .

En beide verloren zich zelf in hun genot, bijna en Ichigo voelde een plas . Uit Renja 's vagina komen, en merkte dat ze haar orgasme heeft gekregen . Ichigo haalde zijn hand op, en likte de lekker vocht . Van zijn vingers ." Ichigo ... Ichigo ik moet je nu in mij ." Zeide Renja .

Ichigo keek als Renja, haar benen wijd open doet . En grijnsde als hij haar, hoofd aaide met een glimlach ." Wel als dat Renja wilt ." Zeide hij en deed zijn broek uit, en Renja deed voor hem . Zijn onderbroek uit, Ichigo spuugde in zijn hand . En smeerde daar mee, zijn penis als hij totaal . Zelf niet kan wachten .

" Ichigo ik wil het nu ." Kreunde ze ." Komt in orde ." Zeide Ichigo en drukte zijn penis in haar, Renja kreunde in pijn . En Ichigo keek toe, als hij bloed begon op te merken . " Je zijt zo strak Renja ." Zeide hij als hij helemaal in haar zat .

Hij stopte heel even, tot dat Renja gewend is . Aan zijn penis die diep in haar zat, ze keek naar hem met half open ogen ." Je kan bewegen . " Zeide ze en Ichigo gaf haar een kus, en bewoog zijn penis in en uit . Renja kreunde als ze, de dikke penis voelde .

En stote haar heupen, terug naar Ichigo . Als Ichigo terug in haar gaat, beide tieners kreunde hard . En verloren elkaar in de ander zijn lust, en ging nog sneller . Tot dat Ichigo zelf moest klaar komen .

Even later

" We zijn terug ." Zeide Shuuhai ze zagen Renja en Ichigo, aan tafel met een spel bord . " What the fuck ? Jullie hebben de huis niet verwoest ." Zeide Grima met een grijns ." Echt ziet er nog levendig uit hier ." Zeide Shiro ." Fijn dat jullie hebben kunnen gedragen ." Zeide Shuuhai naar de twee . " Waarom heb ik een gevoel, dat jullie weg gingen . Zonder mij te vertrouwen ? " Zeide Renja tegen hun ." Wel jij zijt Renja, en wel ... Jij zijt Renja ." Zeide Kayla Renja liep daarna, kwaad achter Kayla aan .

En Ichigo zuchte als hij, dan met Shiro het spel speelde . Terwijl Kayla door het huis, lachent rende met Renja achter haar aan . En Shuuhai achter hun aan, om ze snel te stoppen .

* * *

**Chapter 5 ! Heb hier niet veel op te zeggen, alleen sorry voor de OCC ! Sorry voor de ( misschien ) slechte lemon ! En sorry dat ik niet veel te zeggen heb hier over ( ook al denk ik dat ik daar voor niet echt sorry moet zeggen ), ps de volgende chapter komt Renja weer, en dan is het de 3de van de harem groep . Aan de beurt ! **

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
